


Surprise

by CottonCandyWhump



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Accidentally busting in on somebody while their in the shower, Embarrassment, Gen, Surprises, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonCandyWhump/pseuds/CottonCandyWhump
Summary: Mills grins as he slowly creeps into the locker room, intent on surprising his girlfriend in the shower with a kiss and maybe something else.Ripping the curtain back, Mills is surprised by who he finds behind it. There’s a beat of silence where Casey and Mills just stare at each other in surprise before Casey snaps out of it.“Mills!” Casey snaps, flushing red and snatching the curtain up to cover himself.





	Surprise

Mills grins as he slowly creeps into the locker room, intent on surprising his girlfriend in the shower with a kiss and maybe something else. The idea of doing it at work, where they might be caught was certainly intriguing and he knew Dawson felt the same way, they had talked about it the previous week.

Ripping the curtain back, Mills is surprised by who he finds behind it. There’s a beat of silence where Casey and Mills just stare at each other in surprise before Casey snaps out of it.

“Mills!” Casey snaps, flushing red and snatching the curtain up to cover himself.

“Lieutenant! I was- I thought you were- I’m so sorry,” Mills sputters before taking off, running out of the locker room, bright red.

“What happened to you?” Dawson asks, looking up from her card game with Shay.

“I messed up,” he admits, collapsing into the empty chair and putting his head in his hands.

“What did you do?” Dawnson asks as Shay pats his shoulder sympathetically.

“I thought you were in the shower and I was going to… you know. I opened the curtain and it was Casey. Oh my god, I’m screwed,” Mills tells her, dropping his head down on the table with a thunk.

“What happened?” Herrmann asks, coming over.

“Mills surprised Casey in the shower,” Shay tells him. Herrmann blinks once before doubling over, laughing. Mills sends Shay a look of betrayal and she just grins at him in response.

“Hey guys! Mills walked in on Casey when he was in the shower!” Herrmann yells to the rest of the crew who burst out laughing. Mills just groans and starts repeatedly hitting his head on the table.

The laughter fades into silence when Casey leaves the locker room, red as a tomato.

“Mills! There are some windows that need cleaning!” Casey tells him before disappearing into his office.

“Ooh, Candidate. You’re in trouble.”

Mills just nods, standing up to find the cleaning supplies.


End file.
